


Falling

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm faces an unanswerable question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: set in the Expanse.  


* * *

If only I could fall out of love with you  
But I don't know how  
I'm swamped in my feelings for you  
Drowning slowly in emotion  
And I see no way out  
My love for you is part of me  
An integral component of my being  
Of my very soul  
Inseparable  
From everything else that makes me me  
Yet I know it is helpless  
That you no longer want me  
And it hurts  
It tears me up inside  
Makes me ache in the very core of me  
My soul is crying  
My heart is bleeding  
And it is so hard to breathe  
But I have to go on  
I have to try to continue  
putting one foot  
in front of another  
I have to try to continue  
to get over you  
in spite of the pain  
It causes me to even think  
of living without you  
You are my world  
You are my heart  
You are part of me  
But you no longer want  
Any part of me  
So, I have but one thing to ask  
How did you do it?  
How did you stop loving me?  
And how do I do the same?  
How do I fall out of love  
Before the pain crushes me?


End file.
